Star Wars (Blu-ray)
rightStar Wars Blu-ray '''je prvo izdanje svih šest Star Wars filmova u blu-ray tehnologiji. Izdato je 16 septembra 2011 godine. Setovi Svaka individualna trilogija sadrži po tri diska, za svaki film po jedan plus dva audio komentara. Kompletna saga sadrži sve to plus još tri diska sa bonus materijalom. * '''Star Wars: The Prequel Trilogy (set od 3 diska sadrži filmove Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Episode ii: Attack of the Clones i Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith * Star Wars: The Original Trilogy (set od 3 diska sadrži filmove Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back i Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi * Star Wars: The Complete Saga (set od 9 diskova sadrzi svih šest filmova plus tri diska sa bonus materijalom) Bonus materijal * Disk Sedam: Star Wars Arhiva: Epizode I-III Sadrži: izbrisane, produžene i alternativne scene, rekvizite, makete, kostime, slike i konceptualne crteže, intervjue sa glumcima i ekipom kao i obilazak LucasFilm arhive i još puno toga * Disk Osam: Star Wars Arhiva: Epizode IV-VI Sadrži: izbrisane, produžene i alternativne scene, rekvizite, makete, kostime, slike i konceptualne crteže, intervjue sa glumcima i ekipom kao i obilazak LucasFilm arhive i još puno toga * Disk Devet: Star Wars Dokumentarci * Star Warriors (2007, 84 minuta) * A Conversation with the Masters: The Empire Strikes Back 30 Years Later (2010, 25 minuta} * Star Wars Spoofs (2011, 91 minut) * The Making of Star Wars (1977, 49 minuta) * SPFX: The Empire Strikes Back (1980, 48 minuta) * Classic Creatures: Return of the Jedi (1983, 48 minuta) * Anatomy of a Dewback (1997, 26 minuta) * Star Wars Tech (2007, 46 minuta) Izbrisane scene Set sadrži nikad objavljene i izbrisane scene i animacije iz svih 6 filmova. * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace ** Priča droida sa otpada ** Borba je završena ** Anakinov povratak ** Borba na rampi za ukrcavanje ** Produžena scena kladjenja na trku ** Bejl Organa * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones ** Produžena jurnjava Korusantom ** Izgubljenih dvadeset ** Anakinov košmar ** Anakin i Ruvi ** Napad na kontrolni brod droida i produžena scena borbe u areni * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith ** Ludorije u liftu ** Beg kroz hangar ** Izmene ustava ** Animacija jurnjave na planeti Utapau ** Animacija duela na Mustafaru ** Duel na Mustafaru/animacija reka lave ** Animacija planete Kašik i naredbe 66 ** Uljezi u hramu Džedaja ** Animacija duela u Senatu ** Jodina kominikacija sa Kvaj Gon Dzinom ** Anakin ubija Šak Ti * Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope ** Plavo mleko ujne Beru ** Starica na Tatuinu ** Stanica Toske ** Potraga za R2-D2 ** Potraga olujnih jurišnika ** Darth Vader proširuje potragu ** Duel u kantini ** Alternativna scena susreta Luka i Bigsa * Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back ** Produžena scena rasprave izmedju Hana i Leje u Eho bazi ** Luk i Leja u medicinskom centru ** Izbrisane scene sa Vampom ** Sudbina generala Virsa ** Lukov oporavak ** Jodin test ** Skrivanje u asteroidu ** Alternativna scena poljubca Hana i Leje ** Zarobljavanje Lobota **Leja neguje Luka * Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi ** Vejderov dolazak i pokušaj da dopre do Luka ** Peščana oluja na Tatuinu ** Napad pobunjenika na bunker ** Djerdjerodov konflikt ** Bitka na Endoru. Izgubljeni pobunjenici Galerija 200px-PTBluRay.png|Prequel trilogy set 200px-OTBluRay.png|Original trilogy set Категорија:Films